Pase lo que pase
by LadySansadeInvernalia
Summary: Porque Harry y Ginny, siempre serán Harry y Ginny, pase lo que pase.


**Disclaimer:** Si fuera J.K no habría muerto Fred, ni Sirius, ni Lupin, ni Dobby, ni Lily, ni James... Y Hermione y Ron serían novios desde tercer curso

Harry observó desde el sofá como Ginny perseguía a James y a Albus de un lado a otro mientras intentaba poner algo de orden. De la cocina al salón, del salón a al jardín y del jardín otra vez a la cocina. Y todo ello mientras cargaba a una llorosa Lily en brazos.

-Ginny de verdad, no me encuentro tan mal, puedo ayudar…-comenzó a decir Harry mientras se incorporaba. Pero fue interrumpido al momento.

-Ni se le ocurra señor Potter, el sanador dijo que debías guardar reposo, asique reposo guardarás.-dijo ella con ese tono que no deja lugar a replica de ningún tipo.

Y Harry se recostó de nuevo, no sin antes poner un poco de orden entre sus hijos varones.

-Niños haced caso a vuestra madre o sé de dos que no tocaran una escoba en una larga temporada.

Y casi se pudo ir el "clic" del botón que hacía que ese par de fieras se convirtieran en dos mansos gatitos. Dos mansos gatitos que recogieron los cromos de las ranas de chocolate y las piezas de ajedrez mágico esparcidas por el suelo, y que se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina adoptando un semblante demasiado formal y serio como para resultar creíble. Ginny suspiró y se acercó a ellos para servirles el desayuno, mientras colocaba a Lily en su trona.

Pero la tranquilidad duró lo que duró el desayuno, pues nada más acabar James y Albus subieron corriendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, y a los pocos segundos ya llegaba el sonido de fuertes golpes.

Harry suspiró y volvió a lamentar haber ido a visitar a Ron una semana antes. Porque si no hubiera ido, en estos momentos no estaría hecho una piltrafa mientras que su mujer tenía que hacerse cargo ella sola de las dos bestias que a veces parecían sus hijos y de una niña de apenas un año. Ginny lo miró, y sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, mientras se dirigía hacia el piso superior.

Y Harry no pudo más que volver a maravillarse de la suerte que tenía de que aquella mujer fuera su mujer, su Ginny. Porque aunque en esos momentos llevará el pelo despeinado y recogido en un poco estético moño, aunque llevará los pantalones del pijama de conejitos azules y un viejo jersey de las Arpías de Holyhead remendado, aunque en su cara no refleje más que cansancio y exasperación, sigue siendo la chica de la cual se enamoró cuando no tenía más que 16 años.

Porque el brillo de sus ojos sigue intacto, al igual que el fulgor de su cabello. Sigue teniendo miles de pecas y también ese carácter valiente y orgulloso de una buena Gryffindor. Sigue haciéndolo reír a carcajadas como al principio de su relación y sigue teniendo los únicos labios que lo hacen volver loco. Sigue siendo su Ginny.

-¡Ginny!- la llama cuando está en mitad de las escaleras.

-¿Si?- le pregunta ella mirándolo con un gesto preocupado- ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No, es que…-la mira una vez más- Te quiero señora Potter.

Y Ginny lo mira con un gesto de sorpresa y diversión. Mira a su marido pálido y débil que en ese momento está tumbado sin fuerzas en el sofá, sudoroso a causa de la fiebre y con las gafas ligeramente torcidas. Y a pesar de esa imagen un tanto deplorable, sabe que tiene mucha suerte de que ese hombre sea su marido.

Ese hombre de ojos de un verde increíble y de cabello negro como la noche. Ése que es el único al que realmente ha amado y que es tan valiente que arriesgó su vida una y otra vez para salvar al mundo mágico. Ese que es adorablemente obstinado a veces, y que aún balbucea y se sonroja en los momentos más íntimos, como si fuera un tímido adolescente y no un padre de tres hijos. Porque siempre será su Harry. Y entonces sonríe.

-Yo también te quiero señor Potter.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Y aquí, señoras y señores, el especial San Valentín de Sara Lily Potter. Que realemente yo no soy mucho de estas cosas (me parecen una manera de hacer ricos a los dueños de los grandes almacenes) pero bueno, me apetecía algo un poco ñoño (espero que no haya sido demasiado pasteloide) y que fuera H/G (mi obsesión por esta pareja llega hasta límites insospechados XD) asique esto ha salido. Siempre he pensado de eso que el amor solo dura un par de años y que después solo queda el afecto es una soberana estupidez, (al diablo con los estudios de las universidades de cuaquier lugar de EEUU) asique decidí mostrar como a pesar de los años estos dos se siguen queriendo.

Dedicado como siempre a todos los que leeis mis historias, a todos los que dejais review (aunque no sean muchos se agradecen) y a Naite, que hija mía, o continúas pronto con tu maravilloso fic "Postales de Guerra" o dejo de hacerte publicidad gratuita. Avisada quedas.

un beso!


End file.
